LOVE STORY: Life, Love and Heartache
by BatLauren
Summary: Manny and Emma are about to embark on their greatest journey yet. College. They learn of life, love and heartache. First loves die hard. CHAPTER 17 UP. :)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Degrassi........BLAH BLAH BLAH.... If I did. I'd be a lucky lucky person. But unfortunately I don't own it or any of it's characters. Please don't sue me. I have no money.  
  
THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER MANNY AND EMMA GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL. THE OLDER KIDS HAD LEFT THE YEAR BEFORE AND NOW MANNY AND EMMA ARE READY TO EMBARK ON THE CRAZIEST ADVENTURE EVER........COLLEGE.  
  
@}~~{}~~~  
  
Manny had spent two days packing her belongings for the dorms. She felt excited and sad all at once. There were so many memories from high school. Some good.......some bad, but she felt like she was leaving her childhood behind. Her room was completely empty except for some framed photos she decided to pack last. She picked up a picture of her and Emma in elementary school. Manny was wearing a bright pink jacket while Emma wore a save the trees shirt. They posed in front of the monkey bars putting their tiny arms around each other. Everything was perfect back then. Life was simpler. She smiled.  
  
At least Emma was going to be her roommate. All her other friends were staying in Canada. Toby had gotten into the University of Toronto on a computer scholarship and JT was going to a community college. Manny gave up her thoughts of studying fashion and wanted to become a teacher. She wanted to help create brighter futures for children. She longed to change lives, perhaps in hopes of making amends with the life she had taken. Emma on the other hand, had not changed her aspirations. She was an Environmental Biology major with dreams of law school. Manny shook her head. Some things never change.  
  
Manny picked up the next picture to be put away. It was of her and Craig on their first date. Manny closed her eyes. Things were never the same between them after she had the abortion. They gave it one more try and decided that they were better off as friends. He was her best friend, next to Emma of course. They loved each other, so it was hard at first. Craig started dating one of the new freshmen his junior year and Manny dated one of the 12th graders on the hockey team. It was awkward coming to each other for relationship advice, but eventually things got better. Then, Craig went off to college in America. After him and Manny had called it off, he began to excel at school. His father's genes started kicking in. He wanted to be a doctor as well. He wanted to heal people, as in his life he himself had needed much healing. He never lost his passion for music, but the band had to break up when all the members went their separate ways.  
  
Manny never told Emma, but Craig spent his last day in Canada with her. They went to the park and talked on the swings for hours on end. They talked of life, love and heartache. Just before Craig had to go, he looked Manny in the eyes and said, "I was a lucky guy to have you love me. You're the only family I have besides Joey and Angie. I'll miss you Manny." Tears filled her eyes as he held her. He held her until Joey called him from the parking lot.  
  
"Craig it's......time to go. You'll miss your plane." Craig nodded and Joey gave them a little time to say goodbye.  
  
"I'll miss you too Craig," Manny managed to say. He squeezed her tight and walked away. She looked down, too sad for words. Before he had reached the car, he ran back to her and held her again for but a moment........and then he kissed her softly.......their lips met again for the first time in over two years. It was short but sweet. Then he was out of her life. They kept in touch in the beginning. Craig would call her once in a while, but that started to die when his classes got more difficult. Manny was going to tell him how she felt when he came home for Christmas, but Craig never ended up visiting because Joey and Angela moved to Hollywood for Caitlin's career. Eventually, they stopped talking.  
  
Emma knocked on the door to Manny's room interrupting her thoughts. "You done yet?" Emma asked sitting down next to Manny on her bed. "What's taking you so long?" Emma had finished packing weeks prior.  
  
"Nothing," Manny said hiding the picture of her and Craig against her chest.  
  
"What's that?" Emma asked knowingly.  
  
"Just a picture," Manny said trying her best to act casual.  
  
"Let me guess. You and Craig," Emma said confidently.  
  
"How do you always know Em?" Manny said throwing the frame on the bed in frustration. She could never hide anything from Emma. Emma picked up the picture and smiled softly.  
  
"I took this picture. It's from your first date with him. I don't know who was more nervous, me or you," Emma said recalling the event. Manny nodded. "What are you going to do when you see him? It's been a year," Emma asked finally. Perhaps it was subconscious, but Manny persisted that they apply to UCLA. Of course, Craig had gone there but Manny insisted that's not why she was going. She had convinced Emma that the law school was excellent and Emma would have a better chance of getting in if she went there for undergrad. Emma agreed, but she knew Manny still loved Craig.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not worried about that right now," Manny lied. Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for these games.  
  
"Well, let me help you. We have to get going," Emma said grabbing the rest of the pictures off Manny's desk. 


	2. I love LA!

@}~~{}  
  


* * *

  
The ride to Los Angeles was silent. They had stuffed everything into Emma's environmentally sound Honda Civic. It was going to be a long trip. "How many days is this going to take Em?" Manny asked bored already.  
  
"Manny. We just left. We talked about this. Maybe a week?" Emma said unsure of herself.  
  
"God Em, maybe the way you drive. Could we possibly go any slower?" Manny said resting her arms on the window.  
  
"It's your turn next Manny," Emma said. "When you drive, you can drive however fast you want to. I on the other hand, do not want a ticket." Manny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Em!" Manny laughed. "I'll start running and I'll meet you at the next gas station." Emma threw some chips at Manny. They were both laughing hysterically. "That's our road trip food Em!"  
  
"Look what you made me do!" Emma said jokingly. She leaned over Manny trying to clean her car.  
  
"Sorry Em," Manny said brushing the crumbs off her shirt.  
  
"So, what does Craig think about you coming to UCLA?" Emma asked.  
  
"What's there to think?" Manny said quickly. Emma knew that tone all too well.  
  
"You did tell him, didn't you?" she asked. Manny didn't answer. "Didn't you?" Emma persisted.  
  
"Well, no. He kinda doesn't know........yet," Manny said dreading her friend's response.  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Emma asked. "I thought you called him."  
  
"Well, I did call him," Manny said. "I just sorta hung up when he answered."  
  
"You what?" Emma exclaimed. "Hello! We're in college now!" Manny sighed deeply. Emma softened a bit. "Okay, I understand it must have been hard for you to talk to him, but what on Earth are you afraid of?"  
  
"I don't know Em. I guess I don't want him to think I'm following him like a love struck little puppy," Manny said slouching down in her seat.  
  
"But you are following him like a love struck little puppy," Emma answered only to get chips thrown at her.  
  
"I am not!" Manny said defensively. She covered her face with both hands.  
  
"But that's okay. It's not like I wanted to go to Berkeley or anything....." Emma answered eating the chips that had fallen in her lap.  
  
"You could have gone Em," Manny said upset. "I didn't force you to go with me."  
  
"I'm just kidding Manny. College wouldn't be the same without you," Emma said smiling at her friend.  
  


* * *

  
The two girls arrived at the dorms in record time and enlisted the help of two cute guys, Matt and Jerry to help carry their baggage. "I love LA," Manny squealed. "Go talk to him." Manny pushed Emma into the taller guy on his way to carry the last box to their room. Emma walked away with him, sticking her tongue out at Manny.  
  
Emma had grown up a lot since they were freshman. She was about 5'8" with short, layered blonde hair. Adolescence had been kind and gave Emma a shapely figure. She dressed slightly less conservatively since the change and she loosened up a bit for Manny's sake. Manny had grown as much as genetics would permit. She was 5'5" and she still wore her hair long. She too, had her figure come of age, but it wasn't as drastic as Emma's transformation. Manny actually started dressing more conservatively and the two met at a happy median. They were a beautiful pair and all the guys had already noticed.  
  
"So, you two are from Canada?" Jerry asked Manny trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah. We drove all the way here. It took forever," Manny said leaning up against the car. He was cute. He had dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. She wondered if all LA guys looked this good.  
  
"Where's your accent?" he asked smiling. "Don't Canadians have accents or say 'ay' a lot?" Manny rolled her eyes and pretended to be interested in what he was talking about.  
  
"I guess they forgot to tell me, ay" Manny said sarcastically. Jerry laughed hysterically as if she had told the funniest joke in the world. His attractiveness suddenly hit rock bottom.  
  
"You're hilarious," he said as Matt and Emma walked up to them.  
  
"Looks like you two are having fun," Matt said nudging Jerry. "Would you ladies like to join us for dinner?"  
  
"We'd love to," Emma answered while Manny gave her a look.  
  
"Okay great, we'll pick you up at 7:00PM at your dorm room," Matt said grabbing his buddy by the arm.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Emma asked when the boys were out of hearing range.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Manny answered.  
  
"I thought you quote, 'loved LA'," Emma said shaking her head at Manny's sudden mood change.  
  
"I did until he opened his mouth," Manny said as Emma laughed and wrapped her arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry. There are plenty of guys here. We're just getting to know a couple of the local boys so they can show us around," Emma said smiling. Manny smiled back, but only one boy was on her mind.  
  


* * *

  
Jerry kept trying to put his arm around Manny at the restaurant. Manny would get up to leave for different reasons and come back empty handed. He didn't seem to take the hint. "So, Manny.....Emma tells us you're a gymnast. That's cool. Can you contort your body into different positions?" Jerry asked smiling.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Manny said under her breath.  
  
"She's really good," Emma added giving her friend a look of bewilderment. Jerry seemed like a nice guy. He was attractive, smart and apparently really into Manny. Why was Manny acting so cold? Manny was now facing away from the table eyeing the posters on the walls. "Um, Manny wanna join me in the lady's room?"  
  
"Uh....sure Em," Manny said getting up from her seat.  
  
"We'll be right back," Emma said to Matt and Jerry.  
  
"I think she likes you," Matt said to Jerry.  
  
"Really? She doesn't seem into it," Jerry said  
  
"Nah, she's just shy," Matt said encouragingly.  
  
"What's your problem Manny?" Emma asked crossing her arms and giving Manny the look of death. "Jer's a nice guy and he's making an effort." Manny shrugged staring at her reflection in the mirror. "I mean, you don't have to like him......just be civil."  
  
"You're right Em. I've just got other things on my mind," Manny said turning to face Emma.  
  
"Other things.......or other guys?" Emma asked.  
  
"Both I guess," Manny answered sadly.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," a pretty Asian girl said. "But your hat's really tight.......you sport that well," she said eyeing Manny's corduroy newsboy cap.  
  
"Thanks," Manny said managing a smile. That comment had made her day.  
  
"No problem," she said entering one of the stalls.  
  
"Manny, just please try not to be so rude.......it's not like you," Emma said.  
  
"Okay, Em.......for you," Manny said pushing the bathroom door open. Matt motioned for Jerry to stop talking because the girls were coming back.  
  
"Our food came," Matt said as Manny and Emma sat back down.  
  
"Great I'm starved," Manny said smiling at Jer. Emma nodded approvingly.  
  
"Manny?? Emma??" a voice asked questioningly. Manny's heart stopped. She looked up.  
  
"Craig?" Manny said dropping her fork to the ground. He bent to pick it up and set it on the table.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked giving Manny and Emma giant hugs. Manny couldn't speak. She was overjoyed. She could smell his cologne from her seat. She wanted to hug him again. He looked different, although it had only been a year. He wore glasses now and his hair was shorter. He looked handsome and intellectual all at once. His wardrobe hadn't changed much. He still had the same leather jacket and torn blue jeans. He still made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"We both go to UCLA now," Emma answered kicking Manny under the table.  
  
"Wow! That's really great!" Craig exclaimed. "I miss home a lot. This is awesome. Why didn't you guys tell me?" Craig asked looking directly at Manny. Manny felt she was meant to come here at this exact moment. She met Jerry and Matt so they could bring her to Craig. It was fate. It was destiny. They were soul mates. She was about to answer, but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, who are your friends honey?" the Asian girl from the bathroom asked wrapping her arms around Craig's waist.  
  
"Oh sorry," Craig said guiltily. "Lina, these are my friends from back home........Manny and Emma. Guys, this is my fiancé Lina."  
  


* * *

  
Did you guys read my Thank You (chapter 21) in Truth Behind the Lies? Just wondering! I hope you guys caught that......if not........thanks again!!! 


	3. You can’t possibly know how I feel

OKAY SIDE NOTE: IF YOU START THINKING "MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING" AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER.....DON'T!! BUT.......YOU'RE NOT ALONE. I KNOW I DID WHEN I REREAD THIS!! HAHAHAHAHAHA. WHATEVER.......LET'S PRETEND THAT MOVIE WASN'T MADE.......J/K IT WONT END UP LIKE THAT........AT LEAST I THINK IT WONT......WELL, JUST FORGET ABOUT THE MOVIE AND ENJOY! SORRY FOR THE SLIGHT SIMILARITY......IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL!  
  
@}~~{}~~~  
  
'Fiancé? Fiancé? Craig is engaged?' Manny thought feeling her heart drop to the floor.  
  
"These are our friends Matt and Jerry," Emma said eyeing Manny's look of utter disgust.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys," Craig said shaking their hands. "Any friend of these two is a friend of mine."  
  
"Do you two want to join us?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Oh, we don't want to intrude," Craig answered shaking his head.  
  
"We insist," Matt said pulling up two more chairs.  
  
"Is it alright with you Lina?" Craig asked.  
  
"I would love to get to know your friends," she said sincerely.  
  
"Then, I guess we're........" Craig said as Manny ran out of the restaurant. Everyone was shocked not knowing what to say or do. Emma got up to run after her.  
  
"Excuse me," Emma said feeling her friend's pain. "Manny!" Emma yelled after stepping outside. "Wait up!" Manny had already ran half a block.  
  
"What do you want?" Manny said wiping the tears from her eyes and stopping.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all Emma could muster. "I know how you must feel."  
  
"No!" Manny screamed. "You don't! You can't possibly know how I feel!" Manny sat down on the curb burying her head in her hands. Emma sat down and put her hand on Manny's shoulder. "I love him Emma. I love him so much......I can't believe how stupid I am. I'm such a fool for believing we were meant to be." Emma hugged her friend tight and let her cry on her shoulder. There was a minute of silence and tears.  
  
"Emma?" Craig said walking up to them. "Can I talk to Manny alone?" Emma nodded. She walked to the restaurant and looked at them before entering the door. "Manny, what's the matter?" Craig asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing," Manny said wiping her tears and trying to smile.  
  
"I hope this isn't awkward for you," Craig said. "I mean......are you okay with me........with this?"  
  
"Of course," Manny said lying. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"It's just.....I thought maybe you were upset about......Lina," Craig said trying to find the truth.  
  
"No. Is that what you think this is about?" Manny said laughing. "I know that was bad timing. I'm sorry. I just......a lot's been going on with my family and I'm really into that guy Jerry and I'm not sure how he feels. I'm just kinda emotional right now. I'm happy for you Craig.....really really......happy." Craig smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay with everything. This is great. My best friend here with me again. It'll be like old times," he said socking her lightly on the shoulder. "Joey, Angela and Caitlin will be happy to see you." He paused. "I mean it Manny, you're like family to me and I wouldn't change that for anything." She wanted to kiss him and had to gather every ounce of willpower not to. Looking in his eyes made her weak.  
  
"Let's get back inside. I bet my food's all gross and cold now," Manny said walking away from Craig.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This time around, Manny let Jerry put his arm around her. She laughed at all his jokes and paid little attention to anyone else in the room. Emma knew it was wrong, but she felt bad for Manny. It's not everyday you find out the love of your life is engaged.  
  
"Jer, you are so funny," Manny said touching his chest lightly. Craig eyed Jerry's hand. It was inching closer to Manny's thigh.  
  
"How long have you all known each other?" Craig asked still fixated on Jerry's hand.  
  
"We just met this afternoon," Matt answered.  
  
"But it feels like.......forever," Manny said biting her lip and looking up at Jerry. "Jerry's a surfer. Tell them Jerry," Manny said feeling Jerry's bicep. Craig rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's really cool," Lina chimed in. "Craig gets burned at the beach. Don't you Craigy?" Craig pretended to smile at her comment while everyone chuckled. "Do you surf a lot Jer?"  
  
"Yeah, I hardly have the time anymore though........with school starting and all," Jerry said modestly. "I mean........my engineering classes are killer. I really have to stay on top of everything."  
  
"Engineering eh?" Craig asked crossing his arms. "I'm taking bio- engineering this quarter. I heard that's a really tough class," Craig said feeling a bit competitive. "Most of my buddies barely passed."  
  
"It is pretty tough. Well, if you need a hand.....I'm actually the tutor for that class," Jerry said trying to helpful.  
  
"Isn't he great?" Manny asked feeling Emma's heated gaze. Jerry's wandering hand inched even closer to Manny's........  
  
"Yes! Great!" Craig shouted loudly startling everyone. Jerry took his hand off Manny's leg to wipe the Coke she accidentally spilled on his shorts. Craig sighed in relief.  
  
"What on Earth is wrong with you tonight Craig?" Lina said handing Jerry more napkins.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Craig said biting his tongue so he wouldn't laugh.  
  
"Me too Jer," Manny said embarrassed.  
  
"No problem guys.....it's just soda," he said smiling. "Nothing a little tide won't get out. I hardly liked these shorts anyway. Not a big deal."  
  
Manny looked at him intently. He was a really great guy. She was just blinded by her love for Craig. She found herself honestly wanted to get to know him better. Emma saw this and smiled. She also saw Craig eyeing Jer the whole night. 'This was going to an interesting four years' Emma thought. 


	4. A girl with a whip and chains

@}~~{}~~~  
  
"They seem really nice," Lina said after dinner. Craig was driving her back to her apartment. All Craig could think about was how wrong Jerry was for Manny. They only knew each other a day and she acted like she was in love with him. He was creepy.......touching her leg like he owned her. He was unbelievably pretentious too....... 'Well, if you need a hand........I'm actually the tutor for that class,' repeated through Craig's head over and over. 'Can you believe that guy?' he thought.  
  
"Craig!" Lina said waving her hand in front of him to get his attention.  
  
"What? I'm listening. What'd you say again?" he asked not sure of what he was talking about.  
  
"I said........your friends seem really nice," she repeated. "What's wrong with you by the way? You've been acting really weird all night."  
  
"Me? No way. It's that Jerry guy who's weird. I mean......what kind of name is Jerry? And he smiled way too much," Craig said rambling.  
  
"He seemed really nice to me," Lina said giving Craig a strange look.  
  
"Well, girls can't read guys like guys can......it's a guy thing. Trust me," Craig said missing his turn. "Damn it!" he shouted hitting the top of the steering wheel.  
  
"Craig. I'm serious. What's the deal?" Lina said crossing her arms and looking away from him. She was getting upset.  
  
"Nothing. It's just Manny's like family to me and she just met that guy. What if he tries something with her? I swear to God I'll kill him," Craig said shaking his head. "She's new here......she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. College guys are bad news."  
  
"Craig you sound like you're her father. She's a big girl. Let Manny live her own life," Lina said as Craig parked to drop her off. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair then put them back on. He was feeling really stressed. He turned to her to say goodnight, but she had already opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emma and Matt were sitting on the hood of Matt's car staring at the starless sky. Manny and Jerry had walked off to talk under a tree.  
  
"So, why law Emma?" Matt asked.  
  
"I want to make a difference.......maybe get into politics," Emma answered.  
  
"There are a million ways you can make a difference," Matt stated.  
  
"Everything in this world is political. Millions of people don't have healthcare in this country. That's political. They can't stop tearing down the rainforest because it's too damn profitable. That's political. Everything in this world is run by money. I want to change that and this is the only way I know how," Emma said embarrassed for being so straightforward. 'Remember, the rainforest is not sexy,' Emma thought to herself. 'Damn.' She pushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. She half expected Matt to run away.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look incredibly sexy when you get fired up? Not many girls are into politics." Matt said honestly. "Anyway, I completely agree with you. They can't stop GM Foods because it's one of the Fortune 500 companies. That's political," he said. Emma was so shocked.  
  
"Can you repeat what you said?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"GM Foods is......" Matt started.  
  
"No. The first thing you said," Emma said turning to face him.  
  
"The part about you being sexy," Matt said embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, that part," Emma said blushing.  
  
"No one's ever told you that. I mean.......you can feel your passion when you speak. That's a gift," Matt said. Emma thought about how Sean hated her environmental lectures and cleaning the Ravine. She thought about Chris who tolerated it, but would rather agree with her than ensue in a heated debate. Everyone she dated was intimidated by her strong opinions on the world.  
  
"No. No one's ever told me that," Emma said moving closer to him.  
  
"You're lying," he said looking confused.  
  
"No. In fact it's been the opposite. Most guys don't like opinionated women," Emma said as he grabbed her hands.  
  
"Well, if that's true, then I'm definitely not like most guys," he said smiling at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why'd you run out today?" Jer asked Manny while sitting down under a tree. She was silent. She sat beside him. "You know you can tell me."  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," she said looking away.  
  
"That's fine," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "If you ever need me, I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks Jer," she said smiling. There was a long silence. "So, what's your story?"  
  
"My story?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know. Where are you from? How'd you get here? That kind of thing," she clarified.  
  
"Well, I'm from L.A. I've lived here my entire life. It's kinda boring huh? I guess I'm not as adventurous as you."  
  
"What makes you say I'm adventurous?" she asked laughing.  
  
"I mean......you came all the way here from Canada. I've hardly been out of state. You left everything. Your family, your friends, your home......" he said. "What brought you to Los Angeles?" She looked down quickly. The truth sounded so bad. 'My ex boyfriend got me pregnant, but I got an abortion so we drifted apart. I never stopped loving him and I followed him here. Oh by the way, you met him. It's Craig. Yeah, the one with the fiancé. That one. That's what brought me here,' she thought closing her eyes.  
  
"Um......the Lakers," she said avoiding eye contact. "I'm a fan." He laughed at her answer. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked hitting his arm.  
  
"No........it's just. You hopped in a car and drove a couple of thousand miles for the Lakers. That's really..........different," he said smiling.  
  
"Not a Laker fan?" Manny asked.  
  
"I'm a Clipper guy myself," he answered. She smiled. "I really want to get to know you Manny," he said sincerely.  
  
"I........um......." but before she finished he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes then turned away last minute. "I can't," she said standing up. "I just.......I can't. I have to go," Manny said walking toward her dorm. Jer stood up.  
  
"Manny, what's wrong?" he asked. She ignored him and started running.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I heard what happened," Emma said walking into their room. Manny was crying softly into her pillow.  
  
"Leave me alone Em," she said through her sobs.  
  
"You know.......everything happens for a reason," Emma said.  
  
"Em, you sound like a greeting card," Manny said turning to face her friend.  
  
"I'm serious. Maybe it's time to let Craig go," she said.  
  
"You think I haven't tried that?" Manny asked. "I'd give anything not to love him right about now."  
  
"Just don't miss out on an open door because you're too fixated on the one that closed on you," Emma said turning off the lights so she could sleep. Manny sighed. Emma was right. The door wasn't only closed; it was bolted shut with a thousand angry guard dogs blocking it. And a girl. A girl with a whip and chains. An Asian girl. An Asian girl named Lina. The open door started to look more appealing. 


	5. I hate derivatives

@}~~{}~~~~  
  
Manny let Jerry slowly into her life. They had been at school for about two months and everything seemed to be getting better. They were good friends now. Of course, he wanted to be more, but her heart was locked away. She was terrified of getting too close to people. She had avoided Craig's calls since the Lina incident and refused to talk to Emma if she mentioned his name. Emma and Matt were starting to date, which frustrated Jer even more. The four spent a typical Sunday "Saving the Whales" or engaging in a hardy beach clean up.  
  
"Why don't you guys get up and do some work?" Emma said nagging Jerry and Manny lying on their beach towels. Matt shook his head kept walking.  
  
"We are," Manny insisted. "We're working on our tans."  
  
Jer laughed and said, "I second that." Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. "Is she always like that?" Jer asked laughing again.  
  
"Since the day I met her," Manny said taking off her sunglasses.  
  
"Hey Manny?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah," Manny asked reapplying her sun block.  
  
"Let me help you with that," he said taking the bottle from her.  
  
"Alright," she said moving her hair aside. He proceeded to rub lotion on her back messaging her at the same time.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight," he said quickly.  
  
"Well, yeah......Emma wanted to try this new Thai...." Manny started.  
  
"Well, I was kinda hoping it could be just you and me," he said rubbing her neck. She closed her eyes. He had strong hands.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date Jerry?" Manny asked.  
  
"Well.......yeah. I am," he said putting the lotion down. "What do you say?"  
  
"You know how I feel about that," she said turning around.  
  
"I know," he said. "Craig," he muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Manny asked feeling her heart stop as she heard his name.  
  
"Nothing," Jer said standing up.  
  
"No. I heard you. You said..........Craig," Manny managed to say.  
  
"I did?" Jer asked.  
  
"Yeah.........who told you?" Manny asked getting up as well.  
  
"No one," Jer said defensively.  
  
"Tell me," Manny demanded. Jerry hesitated.  
  
"I heard Matt talking on the phone with Emma. I'm sorry," Jer said.  
  
"You were eavesdropping!" Manny exclaimed. "How could you?"  
  
"Well, we live together. He talks really loud," Jer said. "Why are you getting mad at me? I'm not the one who hurt you." Manny glared at him then walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Craig was sitting in his room strumming his guitar. Manny had given it to him for his birthday three years ago. He had etched "C and M 4ever" on the back. He traced his fingers over the words and sighed. He put his guitar down and started looking through old photographs from Degrassi. He found a picture of him and the band in his old garage. He missed those guys. The whole gang was coming to the wedding and it was going to be good seeing them again. He couldn't believe he was getting married in less than a week. He set it down and found one of him and Manny from a picture booth. He picked it up and smiled. The first shot was the two of them sticking out their tongues at the camera. The next one, they made fish faces. In the third picture, they smiled really big with their eyes closed and the last one was of them kissing. He ran his finger over her face. He always thought it would be him and Manny getting married someday. He wondered why fate would be so cruel; to bring them together like this. He heard a knock at his door. He picked up all the pictures and stuffed them in a box. He shoved in under his bed.  
  
"Who is it?" he called.  
  
"Me," Lina answered. Craig opened the door and she rushed in. "Major problem Craig."  
  
"What now?" Craig asked putting his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"I gained five pounds," she stated sadly.  
  
"So?" Craig asked confused.  
  
"So?! So........how am I supposed to fit into my dress?" she asked. "This is a nightmare!"  
  
"So, lose five pounds," Craig said. She glared at him.  
  
"You're so insensitive Craig Manning!"  
  
"Sorry, I just don't know about that kind of stuff. I'm a guy," he said taking a seat in front of the television and turning it on.  
  
"Jerk!" Lina yelled and left.  
  
"What was her problem?" Craig muttered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Manny was sitting at her desk staring at the pages of her calculus book. Emma walked in and braced herself. "I'm sorry I told Matt," she said.  
  
"Told Matt what?" Manny asked pretending not to know.  
  
"About you and Craig," Emma said taking a seat on her bed. "I didn't think Jer would find out."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Manny said turning her attention toward the unopened wedding invitation on her desk.  
  
"Manny, the wedding's in a week," Emma said trying to knock some sense into her friend.  
  
"That's nice," Manny said pretending to be engrossed in her book. "I hate derivatives."  
  
"You have to go," Emma said.  
  
"When am I ever going to use derivatives in my life?" Manny asked avoiding the topic at hand.  
  
"Manny!" Emma said in frustration. "He's supposed to be one of your best friends. If you really loved him, you'd put your selfishness aside and be happy for him."  
  
"I can't believe you're on his side," Manny said throwing her book aside.  
  
"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just trying to get you to see you're making the biggest mistake of your life," Emma said.  
  
"No, the biggest mistake I ever made was coming here," she said rushing out of the room and slamming the door.  
  
Manny ran outside as far as she could go before she had to catch her breath. Manny couldn't believe Craig was getting married on Saturday. Craig. Her Craig. The same guy who asked her to dance at the 80's dance back in Jr. High. The guy who took her on her first date. The guy who she lost her virginity to. The same Craig who promised her they would get married one day. The only guy she's ever loved. She sat down and cried into her sleeve. 


	6. The Magic of First Love

@}~~{}~~~  
  
The week passed by quickly. Manny pretended like nothing was happening. She tried to avoid everyone at all costs. She refused to face reality. When reminded of Craig, she would burst into tears and sleep for hours on end. Emma hated to see her in this state of mind. She left Manny alone for the most part, but had to remind her about meals and class. Manny spent countless hours under the tree where she and Jer first talked. She longed not to hurt anymore and needed someone to talk to.  
  
Manny sat up against the tree, skimming through a magazine. She had been there for two hours and the sun was setting. "Manny.........I'm sorry for what I said," Jer said walking up to her. She looked up and locked eyes with him.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," she said putting her magazine down. "I overreacted. It's.......just so hard to let go. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do. My ex-girlfriend back in high school left me for a college guy. I was devastated. I told myself I would never love anyone as much as I loved her. I shut myself out from the world. I didn't go to my senior prom even though I was nominated for prom king. I kinda gave up for a while," he said thinking back.  
  
"So, what did you do? You know......to start trying again?" Manny asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"A good friend told me that.......the magic of first love is that ignorance that it will never end. So many of us fall into that........magic.........that hope. I wished every day that she would come back to me........realize she was wrong. But she never did. I had to stop looking to the past. Because my future was looking pretty bright and I would be missing out on all the wonderful things and people around me," he said.  
  
"Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through that," Manny said sadly.  
  
"I'm not," he said smiling at her. "I'm a better person because of it. And I got to meet some pretty great people. I got to meet you." She smiled. He leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes. It was only a short peck on the lips. "I hope you find out what you want Manny," he said leaving her alone. The wedding was tomorrow. Manny knew what she had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"After the wedding, can I take you away for the rest of the weekend?" Matt asked Emma at dinner.  
  
"Take me away?" Emma asked laughing. "Isn't there an endangered species talk this weekend? What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, my parents have a cabin up at Big Bear....." Matt started to say. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Are Manny and Jerry coming?" she asked eating her salad.  
  
"Um......I'll ask them," Matt said. "But if they can't come, will you still go with me?" Emma thought about it for a second.  
  
"Sure," Emma said. "It sounds like fun!"  
  
"Good," Matt said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Manny braced herself before knocking on Craig's door. Emma was right. She was supposed to be his friend. She was being so selfish and childish about the matter. She gave the door three soft taps and then started to walk away. Craig opened the door. "Manny?" he asked confused. Her back was turned to him.  
  
"Craig. Hi," she said turning around. "How are you?"  
  
"Do you want to come in?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Um, just for a second," she replied.  
  
"Have a seat," Craig said offering the couch. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?"  
  
"I'm fine," Manny said. "I just need to get something off my chest."  
  
"Alright," he said sitting down beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry for avoiding you the past couple of weeks," she said unable to look him in the eye.  
  
"I know. That Jerry guy right?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Um........no," Manny said. "I......." but her thoughts were interrupted upon seeing the guitar she gave him. "You still have that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "It's my favorite gift ever." Manny had done chores for months to buy it.  
  
"I just thought.........with you getting married and all.......never mind," Manny said. She picked up the guitar and turned it over. She traced her fingers over the writing on the back. Craig didn't know what to say. "It was a mistake coming here," she finally said. She started to cry, but wiped her tears on the back of her hand.  
  
"What's the matter Manny?" Craig asked walking up to her. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Why'd you stop calling me?" she said in tears. "I know school is tough, but you could have called me! You just stopped.......out of nowhere." She kept trying to wipe her tears away. "I thought you.......I thought we......never mind."  
  
"I wanted to Manny," Craig said fighting back his tears. "Believe me. I wanted to," he said with pleading eyes.  
  
"You know what! I don't need this. I'm tired of you lying to me," she said walking towards the door. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Manny, I'm not lying to you," he said. "It's just........"  
  
"You forgot about me when you got with Lina," she finished. "I should have known," she said breaking free from his grasp. She grabbed the knob.  
  
"No. Manny I could never forget you. I'm in love with you," he said in desperation. Manny's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She let go of the door and turned to face him. "It's true. I never stopped loving you. Not for one second of one hour of one day." He was embarrassed, but she had to know the truth.  
  
"Why are you saying these things?" she yelled. "What's wrong with you? Can't you just get on with your life without having to make mine miserable?"  
  
"I don't understand," he said shaking his head.  
  
"If you love me so much why did you stop calling me? If you love me so much why are you marrying someone else?!" she yelled again.  
  
"I don't have an answer for you," he said. "But I wanted to call you more than anything.......I wanted to hear your voice. I missed you so much. You have to believe me Manny," he said crying.  
  
"Craig," was all Manny could say. She was so confused. Mixed emotions were overcoming her senses. She was angry, sad, confused and happy all at once. "I love you more than you can ever know," she said softly. He went up to her and held her. He wiped her tears away. Then, he kissed her....softly at first......then passionately. He wanted to taste her, to feel her, to love her. She wanted to be loved. It felt so good.....so right. She pulled away and caught her breath. "I can't do this. You're getting married tomorrow," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Manny......" Craig said but he was interrupted.  
  
"I can't........not after Ashley. I just........I can't.....good bye," she said. She let herself out and cried. He sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. He wiped his tears away and fought back the tears to come. His heart ached and his mind raced. What was he doing? What did he get himself into? 


	7. We had sex

@}~~{}~~~  
  
Craig lay down on his couch trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered life. He didn't understand anything that was happening. He was overwhelmed by his emotions.  
  
An hour after Manny had visited; Lina knocked on Craig's door then let herself in when he didn't answer. "Craig, we need to talk," Lina said with tears in her eyes. She walked in and stood in the middle of the room. He was silent. "I said we need to talk," she repeated.  
  
"Are you alright?" Craig asked sitting up and trying to calm his pounding headache.  
  
"It's about Manny," she said. Craig's heart raced. "That's short for Manuella isn't it?" she asked. He didn't answer, but he stood up. "Isn't it?" she asked again nearly shouting. He nodded slowly. "She's the same Manuella you used to call everyday......until we decided you should stop."  
  
"You mean you decided," he said bitterly. He never forgot that night or completely forgave her for that matter.  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
Craig picked up his phone to call Manny. It was March and he wanted to visit her for Spring Break. Lina took the phone from his hand and hung it up.  
  
"I think you should stop calling her," Lina demanded.  
  
"But she's my friend. I've known her forever," he said picking up the phone again. This time she took it and slammed it into the receiver.  
  
"If you want me to keep this baby, you will never call her again," she said with threatening eyes.  
  
"You can't mean that?" Craig asked shaking his head picking up the phone.  
  
"I do. I'll go to the clinic tomorrow," she said looking him in the eye.  
  
"But Lina?" he asked shaking his head.  
  
"Do not test me," she said sternly. He hesitated then hung up the phone. The last thing Craig needed was two aborted babies on his conscience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*end*  
  
"Why didn't I see it before?" she asked herself out loud. "I was so blind."  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked coldly. She looked up at him.  
  
"You love her," she stated so sadly that he softened. He didn't know what to say. "I could tell when you would talk to her.......laughing and smiling and.......I couldn't stand it. It hurt so much." He sat down beside her. "Our wedding's tomorrow Craig."  
  
"I know," he said. "Most of my friends should arrive tonight."  
  
"Is the only reason you're marrying me because of the baby?" she asked already knowing the answer. He didn't answer again.  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
There was a knock on Craig's door at three in the morning. He woke up and answered it unable to open his eyes. "Craig? It's Lina" Lina said.  
  
"Um......what is it Lina?" Craig asked checking the clock on wall.  
  
"We have to talk," she said.  
  
"Can it wait? It's really really early in the morning and I have to get up at......."  
  
"No. It can't wait," she said. She walked into his apartment and sat on the couch.  
  
"Come on in," he said sarcastically. He shut the door and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Craig? Remember that night we both got drunk at the frat party?" Lina asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Craig asked.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant Craig," she stated.  
  
"You're what?!?!?!" Craig exclaimed. He thought about those words and questioned, "Do you know who the father is?"  
  
"Um.......you are," she said.  
  
"That's impossible," Craig said trying to remember. "I recall taking you back to your room. We kissed," he said closing his eyes to think. "But I don't remember much after that. I thought I passed out on your bed. I was so drunk."  
  
"We had sex," she said simply.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked bewildered. "I woke up with all my clothes on. It was a blur, but I think I'd recall having sex with someone. Was I that gone?"  
  
"I'm sure," she answered. "We're having a baby."  
  
"Maybe we should get some tests done," Craig said unsure of the whole ordeal. "I........."  
  
"Is that all you have to say? What kind of person are you? It's you Craig. You're the father," Lina said crying hysterically. Craig's eyes grew wide. He hardly knew this girl. She started following him around after he sat by her in Chemistry class. She was pretty so she got his attention. She was interested, so he gave it a chance. They didn't have anything in common though. He stopped calling her, but she didn't take the hint. One day out of no where, she invited him to a frat party and insisted he come. He tried to get out of it, but she was so persistent. She brought him back to her place afterwards and he couldn't remember much after that. All he could think about was the hangover the day after. Craig sat down. "My parents are going to kill me," Lina continued. She waited for him, but there was no response. "Never mind. I just thought you should know. I'll just leave now." Lina got up, but Craig stopped her.  
  
"Well, don't leave. Let's just think about this," he said trying his hardest to stay calm. "Are your parents really strict?"  
  
"I'd have to get an abortion," she stated.  
  
"Wait. There are other options," Craig said nearly in tears. He thought about Manny and the baby. He shook his head wishing this was Manny with him.  
  
"The only other option is I get married," she said almost smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*end*  
  
"You had a miscarriage," Craig said sadly.  
  
"And we were already engaged," she finished. "You met my parents. I met Joey. We were so deep in all this. Did you feel guilty calling it off?" she asked.  
  
"I...........I don't know," Craig couldn't answer again.  
  
"I have a confession," Lina said crying. "Don't hate me Craig," she said. "It's pretty bad. You're going to have to sit down for this." 


	8. You’ve got to be kidding me!

@}~~{}~~~  
  
"What?!" Craig screamed after Lina spoke. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said crying. "I panicked."  
  
"I can't believe this!" he yelled again. "I can't believe you lied about that. What kind of psycho are you?"  
  
"He just left me Craig. He was gone. I told him I was pregnant and he left me," she said pleading with him. "He just left me!"  
  
"So, you lie to me and say that you're having MY baby?" Craig yells.  
  
"I didn't know what else to," she said. "I was having a child that was fatherless. Do you know what my parents would do to me? Do you know what they would have done to me and my bastard child?!"  
  
"That wasn't my problem damn it!" Craig screamed. She buried her face in her hands. She couldn't breath, she was crying so hard. "Listen," he said calmly. "That was the cruelest thing you could have done and you know it. What about all the abortion threats? If you were so cool with an abortion, why didn't you get one in the first place before you found some random guy........I mean before you found ME to screw over?"  
  
"I was just threatening you," she looked down ashamed. "I wanted to keep my baby." She had taken advantage of his kindness. She looked up at him and tried to stop crying. "When I met you, you seemed like such a good guy. They way you talked about your friends........your little sister. You seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't leave a girl if he got her pregnant.......and I was right about you. You didn't leave me when I told you. My parents would kill me if I didn't marry the father of my child, but he was long gone. You were there. You took care of me and....... I didn't know what else to do Craig. I'm so sorry," she said only crying softly now. "I really thought if I had the baby, we would be a good family." Craig tried to let everything sink in. He was marrying a girl he was forced to care for because of a lie. It all seemed so unreal. "Craig?" Lina asked.  
  
"What?" Craig asked back feeling his knees buckle. The whole world was spinning and he felt like throwing up.  
  
"I love you," she said then paused. "I want to marry you. Will you still marry me tomorrow?" she asked. 


	9. Degrassi Reunion

@}~~{}~~~  
  
It was a Degrassi reunion at the church where Craig was to be wed. Paige and Spinner were there. Marco and Dylan came together. Even Sean, Jimmy, JT and Liberty managed to grab a flight to Los Angeles. It was 11:40AM and the ceremony was to begin at noon.  
  
"So who is this Lina chick?" Spinner asked Paige.  
  
"Just some girl. Rumor is, he got her pregnant," she whispered.  
  
"Whoa. Again?" Spinner asked. "Craig really needs to learn how to use a condom."  
  
"Condom?" Marco asked sitting behind Spinner and Paige. Dylan followed close behind.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hun," Paige said turning around to give him a hug. "Dylan! I miss you big bro," she said hugging him after Marco.  
  
"I miss you too," he said sitting down and grabbing Marco's hand.  
  
Spinner gave a "Hey guys," in their direction.  
  
"When'd you guys get in?" Marco asked Paige.  
  
"Late last night. What about you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Us too," Marco answered. "Have you guys heard anything about Manny? I know her and Emma came out here to go to school."  
  
"Poor thing must be heartbroken," Paige said. "Unless she found herself some cute L.A. guy! They are so hot!"  
  
"Hey," Spinner said turning towards her.  
  
"Sugarlips, you know you're the only one for me," she said smiling at him. Marco and Dylan laughed.  
  
"Dude shut up," Spinner said to the guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emma waited outside the church with Matt by her side. Manny didn't come home the night before and she was worried. "Come on Manny......you have ten minutes," Emma said. "Please don't miss the wedding."  
  
"What's the big deal?" Matt asked perplexed.  
  
"She'll regret it forever!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"I'll save you a seat inside," Matt said. Emma nodded and searched the streets frantically for her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JT and Liberty walked up to the rest of the gang. "Hey guys," JT said. He and Liberty were holding hands.  
  
"Since when have you too been an item?" Paige asked with a grin.  
  
"Since our senior year," Liberty answered while JT gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well, have a seat," Paige said patting the seat beside her.  
  
"Thanks," JT said trying not to step on Spinner's feet.  
  
"I can't believe Craig is getting married!" Liberty exclaimed. "He's so young!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad," JT said. "It's pretty cool seeing everyone again. Has anyone seen Manny?"  
  
"No," Paige answered. "We've been looking for her too."  
  
"I hope she's alright," JT said.  
  
"Me too," Paige said searching the church.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Trevor, I didn't know you were coming," Matt said to one of his frat buddies in the men's restroom.  
  
"Dude, my girlfriend is the bride's sorority sister," Trevor answered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"This chick I'm dating is friends with the groom," Matt said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Is that the tall blonde chick you've been dating?" Trevor asked.  
  
"Yeah........Emma," Matt answered.  
  
"Have you hit that yet?" Trevor asked laughing.  
  
"Naw man," Matt answered embarrassed.  
  
"Man, I thought you were the pimp Bro........I can't believe you haven't scored yet!"  
  
"This weekend Dawg. I'm taking her up to my parent's cabin. Let's just say I'm gonna score whether she likes it or not," Matt said giving his friend five.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking 'bout," Trevor said leaving the room. "You the man Matt!" 


	10. Emma, who are you going to believe?

@}~~{}~~~  
  
"Excuse me," someone said tapping Matt on the shoulder. Matt turned around.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be talking about that tall, pretty blonde standing outside the church?" he asked. "Cuz she's hot!"  
  
"Hell yeah," Matt said smiling. "Nice piece of a$$ huh?"  
  
"Yeah," he said taking a slug at Matt's nose. It started to bleed. He punched him again which knocked Matt to the floor.  
  
"What the f*ck? What the hell's wrong with you?" Matt yelled holding his nose.  
  
"Stay away from Emma," Sean said leaving the restroom with Matt on the ground. Matt got up and ran out of the restroom after him. He ran into Emma whose back was turned. She was waiting for him outside.  
  
"What took you so long? I thought.......What happened to you?" Emma exclaimed seeing all the blood stains on his shirt and his bruised face.  
  
"That psycho punched me for no reason," Matt yelled trying to go after Sean. He tried to walk away.  
  
"Sean!" Emma yelled in surprise. "Did you do this?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered truthfully as Matt walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. "This loser is using you to score this weekend," Sean finished. "On your trip to his parent's cabin."  
  
"Matt?" Emma questioned.  
  
"He's lying!" Matt yelled letting Sean go. He walked towards Emma slowly. She backed away slowly.  
  
"Matt. Is this true?" Emma asked still backing away.  
  
"No. Who is this guy?" Matt asked. "What the hell does he know? You know how I feel about you. I would never do that to you Emma!" Emma looked at Matt, then at Sean, and then back at Matt again. She didn't know who to believe.  
  
"Emma it's true," Jimmy said coming out of the bathroom. "I heard the whole thing. He told his buddy."  
  
"Emma, who are you going to believe? Them or me?" Matt asked. Emma looked at Jimmy and Sean then at Matt.  
  
"You're right," Emma said. "This is pretty easy. I'm sorry."  
  
"Good, you've come to your senses," Matt said. Emma slapped him across the face with all her might.  
  
"You a$$hole!" she yelled pushing past her friends. She walked away crying 


	11. Why does this always happen?”

@}~~{}~~~  
  
It was ten minutes after the wedding was supposed to start. All the Degrassi people were getting restless. Joey was on his cell phone calling Craig like there was no tomorrow. "Where is he?" Joey asked in frustration.  
  
"No one misses their wedding day," Caitlin said. "He'll be here."  
  
"Why does this always happen?" Joey asked recalling Spike and Snake's wedding fiasco. Caitlin shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"It always works out though," she answered calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry we're late!" Craig screamed running down the aisle in jeans, holding hands with his bride. He stood at the altar and caught his breath. "Thanks for coming everyone." Everyone looked up in shock.  
  
"Craig where were you?" Joey hissed. Craig ignored him. "What is going on?"  
  
"I have an announcement guys. Um.......Manny and I are getting married," Craig announced to the church. He smiled at Manny after saying that out loud. She squeezed his hand. There were gasps from the bride's side and cheers from the groom's side. "You all are welcome to the reception right now at Duke's. Free food!" There were more cheers. "I'm sorry for any confusion," Craig said to the bride's side that was already trickling out the doors shaking their heads. Lina thought she had called all of her guests but obviously some people didn't get the message.  
  
"I thought you said you and Manny were getting married," Joey questioned staring at Craig and Manny's casual attire.  
  
"We are," Craig said to Joey. He turned to the church again and said, "Manny and I are getting married after I graduate. We're in love. We're always going to be in love so we're not rushing into this." Joey gave Craig a hug then turned to Manny.  
  
"I always knew it would be you. Manny we all miss you," Joey said giving her a hug so warm Manny nearly cried.  
  
"Welcome to the family," Caitlin said giving her a hug as well.  
  
"Manny! You're gonna be my sister! Are you going to skate with me later?" Angie asked.  
  
"Anytime you want," Manny said smiling and giving her a huge hug. Paige started to cry. It was a heartwarming day.  
  
"Paige?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Yeah Hun," Paige said wiping her tears. "Isn't this so sweet?"  
  
"I love you. Paige, you know that right?" Spinner asked nervously.  
  
"I love you too Spinner," Paige said giving him a weird look.  
  
"We've been together for like forever. I um.....Paige, will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee and holding out a gold ring.  
  
"Oh my God!" she squealed taking the ring out of the box.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't get married just yet. But after I save up enough money......after I get a good job......after..."  
  
"Oh Honey, of course I'll marry you!" she said wrapping her arms around him. "Spin, how did you afford this?"  
  
"I um.......it's not completely paid for yet......but it will be in a couple of years," he said laughing. She smiled. Manny and Craig smiled at each other.  
  
"I love it!" she said hugging him again.  
  
"Congratulations," Dylan said hugging his little sister.  
  
"Wow Spin," Marco said shaking his hand. "Congratulations man!"  
  
"Thanks," Spinner said.  
  
"That ring is to die for," Liberty said grabbing Paige's hand. She gave JT a look which made him gulp nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emma walked up to Manny and Craig. "I am so happy for you," she said giving her best friend a hug.  
  
"Thanks Emma, but what's wrong?" Manny asked noticing her tearstained cheeks.  
  
"Matt turned out to be a real jerk," she said fighting back more tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Em," Manny said hugging her friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Be happy! All your dreams are coming true," Emma said. "You guys are making me believe in love again."  
  
"Um, Emma," Sean said tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Would you..........like to be.......my date at the reception?" he asked nervously. Emma's smile faded into a frown.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Oh, okay.......it's cool," he said starting to walk away. "Um....sorry I asked."  
  
"I wouldn't like to Sean. I'd love to," she said. He turned around laughing.  
  
"That was so wrong Emma," he said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks for being there for me today," she said.  
  
"What happened?" Manny asked confused that Matt was out of the picture and Sean was in the picture.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Emma said. Jimmy walked up to Sean.  
  
"Thanks for having my back," Sean said giving Jimmy five.  
  
"No problem man. That guy was a loser," he said. Sean gave him a pat on the back as Jimmy walked up to Manny and Craig to congratulate them. Everyone came up to the altar.  
  
"You're looking good sweetie," Paige said giving Manny a hug.  
  
"You too.....congrats on you and Spinner," Manny said shaking her head at all the day's events. Paige smiled and hugged Craig.  
  
"Hey Manny!" JT and Liberty exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Manny said. "I miss you guys!" They did a big group hug.  
  
"We miss you too," Liberty said. "If it weren't for you we wouldn't be together." Manny laughed and they gave Craig a hug too.  
  
"What are we standing around here for guys?" Craig asked everyone. "Free food awaits!" Everyone cheered again. 


	12. Cheers!

@}~~{}~~~  
  
Matt walked back to his apartment cursing at Emma and Sean. He couldn't believe those guys had ratted him out to Emma. What did they care if he got some action? "F*cking punks!" he yelled over his shoulder. He passed by a familiar face sitting at a park bench. He stopped in surprise.  
  
"What happened to you?" Lina asked staring at Matt.  
  
"Stupid prude ex-girlfriend of mine has nosey friends!" he yelled over his shoulder again.  
  
"Whoa sorry......at least your fiancé didn't dump you the night before your wedding," she said angrily. He sat down beside her. "I'm Lina," she said reintroducing herself.  
  
"We met. I'm Matt," Matt said shaking her hand. "Anyway, that Craig guy was a wuss. You're better off without him."  
  
"You're right. He had no spine," she said thinking back. "Well, you're better off without that holy chick too. Did you guys have any fun together?"  
  
"If you call cleaning beaches fun," he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm more of a mountain girl," she said. He looked at her.  
  
"My parents have a cabin....You wanna....." he said but was interrupted.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" she asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'd like to make a toast," Sean said raising his cup. "Congrats to the two couples tying the knot. It's amazing that you all have loved each other for so long. To your lives together....."  
  
"Cheers," everyone said.  
  
"And to the magic of first love," Emma said smiling at Manny, then turning to face Sean.  
  
"Cheers," the group said again.  
  
"I'd like to make a toast too," a voice said walking into the restaurant. Everyone turned around. It was Jerry. Manny looked down ashamed. "To hope, destiny, learning to let go, finding the strength to hold on..........and to true love.......may it always conquer all."  
  
"Cheers," everyone said confused as to who this guy was. He took Manny's hand and kissed it.  
  
"I'm happy for you Manny," he said. He turned to Craig. "Craig, you're one lucky Son-of-a-gun."  
  
"I know. Thanks," he said.  
  
"Take care of her," Jerry said walking away.  
  
"Thank you Jer," Manny finally said. He turned back and smiled at her, then left. Craig kissed Manny on the cheek and squeezed her tight.  
  
"Manny, I'll always take care of you," he said.  
  
"I know," Manny said smiling up at him. He kissed her again.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry so short. There's still two or three more chapters to answer some questions you might be asking. Okay! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! 


	13. It is your fault Manny

@}~~{}~~~  
  
"So, what happened?" Emma asked after everyone but Craig, Manny, Sean and her had left.  
  
"What do you mean?" Manny asked smiling and biting her bottom lip.  
  
"You know what I mean.......you and Craig? What happened?" Emma asked again.  
  
"Well...." Manny said.  
  
(*Flashback*) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late at night......nearly one in the morning. Craig slowly approached a dark figure resting on the playground swings. "I've been looking for you," he said softly. Manny looked up into his eyes. "I called your dorm and when Emma said you were gone, I came here," he said. "You used to go to the playground when you had a lot on your mind." She sighed at how well he knew her and how they were about to drift a part forever. He sat on the swing beside her.  
  
"Why are you here Craig?" Manny asked. "I'm sorry about the kiss. I shouldn't have come to talk to you. I hope I didn't ruin your......wedding." She turned away.  
  
"I'm not getting married Manny," he said. She lifted her head. He loved her hair and her eyes in the moonlight. It was dark. He could hardly see her, but he could draw her face from memory.  
  
"........is it my fault?" she asked worried she had ruined her best friend's life. "I mess everything up."  
  
"It is your fault Manny," he said. Her lips trembled and when she was about to cry he finished. "You're so wonderful, so heartbreakingly beautiful, so sweet......so meant for me, that no one else will ever compare to you." He smiled. "And it's my fault too......for being so madly in love with you."  
  
"Craig.......," was all she could manage to say before he kissed her. She pushed him away gently. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I never loved Lina," he said thinking about her lies.  
  
"Then why....." she said but he interrupted.  
  
"She lied to me Manny. She told me she was having my baby when she wasn't. She just used me to bring to her parents because her boyfriend left her. She got me drunk and convinced me we had sex but we didn't. It's a long confusing story," he said.  
  
"She pretended she was having your child so her parents wouldn't kill her?" she asked trying to piece together the madness he just imposed upon her.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"So, you said you would marry her.......because you felt guilty about.......the abortion," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes," he said again.  
  
"I'm sorry Craig," she said finally. "I had no idea."  
  
"Neither did I," he said shaking his head.  
  
"So, what happens now?" she asked. Craig knelt down on one knee.  
  
"This was my mother's ring," he said. "I've kept it since she passed away. I haven't really looked at again it until tonight. It was very special to her. I want you to have it."  
  
"Craig?" Manny said covering her mouth with one hand.  
  
"Manny. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you," he said pausing to fight back his tears. "I love you with all my heart. I've lost you before and I never want to lose you again. You make me whole. I could spend a thousand lifetimes searching for what we have and never come close. You are my reason. You're my best friend....." Manny started to cry. "I want to love you........to be with you.......to take care of you......for the rest of my life. Manny, will you marry me?"  
  
"Craig I will," she answered wrapping her arms around him. He shook his head in disbelief and took her hand. He placed the ring on her finger. Then, they kissed. This time it was a kiss of happiness........a kiss of beginnings. Not sorrow, not goodbye, not guilt or lust. It was pure and sweet. 


	14. I want to know you

@}~~{}~~~  
  
(*Flashback cont...*) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As their lips parted, Manny opened her eyes to find Craig smiling down at her. Craig. Her Craig. Her first love. Her only true love. It was like a fairy tale. "Craig," she whispered.  
  
"Yes? Anything," he answered truthfully.  
  
"I want to know you," she said.  
  
"Know me? Manny you're my best friend. You know all about me," he said confused. She let go of him and sat on the swings. He sat beside her.  
  
"It's been so long Craig. A lot can happen in a year," she said. "What happened this year?" He thought about it for a moment and answered.  
  
"Well.......I came here. I felt so alone at first. All my family was back in Canada." He paused. "You were back in Canada. Our kiss goodbye lingered in my thoughts day after day. But I would call you and you never brought it up. I never brought it up. It's like it never happened. It was like it was just a dream. The kind where you wake up and wish you could go back to sleep so you can feel like that again."  
  
"I felt the same way," she said softly. Craig sighed.........a sigh so deep you could feel the sorrow within his very soul.  
  
"I wish I had known. I wish I had done something. I should have told you how I felt. Then........then maybe none of this would have happened," he said in frustration.  
  
"But it all worked out," she said taking his hands in hers. He smiled. She felt his hands and fingers. "You don't play the guitar anymore?" she asked concerned.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"You fingers are smooth. They've never been smooth. They're always calloused from your guitar."  
  
"No. I gave it up when I came here," he answered.  
  
"But your music? It was your life," she said.  
  
"The band broke up........I felt too alone to write songs. I was tired of writing sad ones."  
  
"I'm sorry," Manny said.  
  
"It's not your fault," he said. "It's mine. Excuses. Regrets. What's new?"  
  
"Don't talk like that Craig," she said shaking her head. "We're together now.....that's all that matters, right?" He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled softly. "Maybe you can start playing again?"  
  
"I would like that," he answered. After a moment of deep thought he began again. "I thought I would go insane. Christmas came and I missed Angie so much. I was homesick. I needed to talk to you. Then, Joey moved here and I never got that chance. The whole Lina fiasco threw my life out of whack. She threatened to abort the baby if I talked to you. She knew I loved you."  
  
"I wish I knew that," she said tears silently falling down her cheeks. "I thought you hated me. I thought you forgot about me........us."  
  
"Never," Craig said concerned. "Never Manny........" He took her hands and kissed them. "It was torture to see you with Jerry," he said.  
  
"It was torture to see you with Lina!" Manny exclaimed. "I couldn't believe you were engaged. My heart broke a thousand times that night."  
  
"I'm so sorry Beautiful," he said kissing her hand again.  
  
"Apology accepted," she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"My year was a nightmare Manny. Please tell me yours was better," he demanded.  
  
"Maybe slightly better," she said laughing. "I think I practiced what I would tell you when you came home for Christmas a million times. But you never came."  
  
"I wanted to..." he said but was interrupted.  
  
"I know. At least I know now. I was crushed back then. I was sure you had forgotten me. When I was accepted into UCLA I spent my time convincing Emma to come with me and practicing what I would say when I saw you," she said pausing.  
  
"Why was it so hard for us?" he asked. "We should have just told each other."  
  
"Sure would have made things easier," she laughed. "I guess we were both afraid. We have this history. We stopped dating for a reason......."  
  
"Manny......I'll make things right. From now on.......I'll make things right," he said holding as if she would disappear if he let her go.  
  
"You already have Craig," she said accepting his warm embrace. 


	15. Ashes to Ashes

}{}  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"That's so beautiful," Emma said tearing up at Manny's story. "I love happy endings."  
  
"Aww Em. It looks like things are going to work out for both of us," Manny said as Sean walked up to them taking Emma's hand in his.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Sean asked.  
  
"Nothing," Manny answered smiling as Craig hugged her from behind.  
  
"We better get going," Sean said tugging Emma in his direction. "Leave these two love birds alone."  
  
"Bye guys," Emma said following Sean. "I'll talk to you later Manny."  
  
"Bye," Manny said giggling as Craig kissed her cheek.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Manny and Craig walked hand in hand up the stairs to Craig's apartment. Craig let go to grab his keys from his pocket. He quickly unlocked the door then flung it open much to Manny's surprise. He picked her up and carried her over the threshold causing Manny to squeal.  
  
"Craig! We're not married yet!" she exclaimed with a big smile.  
  
"I know. I'm just practicing," he said swinging her around before putting her down. There was an awkward silence that followed. They both knew what they wanted to happen but didn't know how to start. He laughed at the situation which caused her to smile. He took off his glasses then pulled her close to him. He kissed her......gently at first then more passionately as she squeezed him tight. They threw off their shoes clumsily never letting their lips part. She pulled off his jacket and he unzipped the back of her dress. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his belt. They fell to the couch and Craig paused to whisper, "I love you."  
  
Manny smiled and whispered back, "I love you too."  
  
"""""""""""""""""  
  
Morning came and Manny awoke to Craig getting dressed. "Baby, where are you going?" she asked trying to open her eyes. She read the clock. 4:30A.M.  
  
"It's a surprise. I'll be back soon. I promise. Go back to sleep Beautiful," he said kissing her forehead. She smiled at the gesture then quickly listened to his request. "I love you," he said to her before leaving.  
  
"""""""""""""""""  
  
".......Ashes to ashes and dust to dust......" The old preacher's words rang in Manny's head as she closed her eyes. It all happened so fast. She could hardly believe it. The sun burned into the back of her neck causing her to feel this stinging sensation that made her realize she was alive........at least her body was. She opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone looked so sorrowful. A few people met her gaze with sympathetic looks which caused her to add "irritated" to her list of emotions. Her mind raced, thinking of how black was a terrible color to wear to a funeral. Who made the rules on these colors? Why couldn't it be sky blue or lime green? Why black?  
  
"Manny......Manny!" a voice said nudging her from behind. She awakened from her thoughts. "You're supposed to give a eulogy.......remember?" they said shaking her arm. She pulled it away violently and shook her head so she could focus on what was going on. The voice now had a face. Emma. She grabbed Manny's arm and led her to the front. Manny hadn't spoken for days. Now, everyone expected something meaningful and profound to come from her mouth. She burst into tears. The crowd fed off this energy and started crying harder. She fought to say something. She loved him. She should at least say that. She owed it to him.  
  
"He was my best friend," she began through her tears. She paused. When she realized her crying was never going to stop, she continued. "He was my first love...and after five years he could still make my heart stop. I don't what I'm going to do without him. What am I going to do?" she asked crying uncontrollably. "Why?!!!!!!" she screamed to everyone and no one all at once. "Why God why?!" she cried falling to her knees. "I love him so much!" she yelled through her sobs. "Why did you have to take him away from me?! What did I do?! God why!?" She buried her face in her hands and Emma knelt down to hug her only to get pushed away. "Why'd you leave me?!" she gasped. Manny could hardly breath but she managed to get up and run as fast as she could away from the crowd......away from her sadness......away from the sympathetic looks........ 


	16. Something felt wrong……very wrong

}{}  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Manny ran to her apartment in a blind rage. She threw the door open to her room, slammed it shut and fell onto her unmade bed. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed in utter and complete anguish. Before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
She awakened suddenly to the banging of her door with a voice calling her name. "Manny........Manny," it called. The voice was now shaking her to consciousness. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to find Craig standing in front of her. She nearly had a heart attack. Manny jumped up and screamed, "You're alive!" Craig gave her a strange look as he handed her the bouquet of roses he was hiding behind his back.  
  
"Manny, of course I'm alive. Are you feeling alright?" he asked unsurely. She started to cry and wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly he could hardly breathe. "If I had known you liked roses this much I would have gotten them for you more often," he said laughing at his own joke. She let go and kissed him repeatedly all over his face.  
  
"I thought you were dead," she said wiping her tears away.  
  
"Now what gave you a crazy idea like that?" he asked extremely confused at his fiancés behavior.  
  
"I had a dream," she said. "......a terrible nightmare." He hugged her gently then held her hands in his. Her face was pale and her eyes were red.  
  
"Well, I'm here now," he said trying his best to comfort her. "It was jut a dream.." Manny hugged Craig once again. This time, she wondered what it all meant. Why had she dreamt about something so horrible? Was something going to happen? Her heart was still racing although she nodded and smiled when Craig asked her if she was feeling better? Something felt wrong......very wrong.  
  
------------------  
  
Lina and Matt were lying in bed half dressed with the faint noise of the radio in the background. They were deep in thought and neither of them uttered a sound for what seemed like an eternity. "You're so fu$#ing right!" Matt finally said. He had a pounding headache from drinking one too many Coronas the night before. He held his temples with one hand.  
  
"I know," she said getting up to find her shirt. She kicked around several beer bottles and picked it up off the floor. She pulled it over her head and sat at the edge of the bed. The two had found their way into Matt's cabin after they met in the park. Both parties had the intention of a one night stand but found something "deeper" in each other.........a common bond. The desire for revenge.  
  
"We'll break up Emma and that punk and Craig and that slut," he said forming a smile from hearing himself say those words out loud. "You think our plan will work?" he asked only remembering bits and pieces of the elaborate scheme she laid out before him.  
  
"Of course," she said grinning at her ability to manipulate men. "They'll never know what hit 'em. That's the beauty of it." She didn't come to the cabin with the intention of ruining Craig's life. It was just the combination of humiliation and alcohol that inspired her. Plus, now she had an accomplice.  
  
"Tonight it is," he said quietly.  
  
"Tonight," she said laying her head on his chest. 


	17. Forgive

Chapter 17:  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?" Emma asked impatiently with a mischievous grin across her face.  
  
"Not yet!" Sean answered helping her out of his car. "Watch your step. Keep your eyes closed." He led her down a paved path while she took the tiniest steps possible.  
  
"Sean!" Emma exclaimed trying her best to sound annoyed although she was extremely excited.  
  
"Almost there. Just hold on to me," he said. They took a couple more steps then he positioned her accordingly. "Okay, you can take it off now," he said. She carefully took the blindfold off her face to find a picnic set up on the beach. There was a vase adorned with three red roses, apple cider and a white picnic basket carefully placed over a checkered blanket.  
  
"Oh Sean!" she said as he took her hand. "I can't believe you did this. It's so sweet," she said smiling wide. "But how did you keep........" she began as he handed an eight-year-old kid five dollars. ".......it from being stolen?" she finished under her breath.  
  
"Thanks for watching my stuff man," Sean said as the kid ran off to find his friends.  
  
"This is amazing," Emma said.  
  
"Well have a seat," Sean said as he opened the cider and poured it into a wine glass he took from the basket. "For the lady," he said handing the glass to her.  
  
"Thank you Sir," she said waiting for him to pour one for himself.  
  
"To another chance," he said raising his glass eyeing her reaction.  
  
"Cheers," she said as her glass hit his. They both took sips and set their glasses down.  
  
"Emma....." Sean started but a lump formed in his throat so he had to pause. "Emma I'm sorry for everything that happened between us before," he continued after swallowing. "I'm sorry about Snake. I'm sorry about Jay. I'm sorry about Ellie. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry."  
  
"That was a long time ago Sean.....you're different now. I can see that," she said eyeing his khakis that actually fit and his white button down shirt. His hair was short and combed perfectly. This was not the man she knew in the past. "I forgive you," she said. "Just do me a favor."  
  
"Anything," he said sincerely.  
  
"Forgive yourself," she requested. Forgive. It seemed like such a simple word. He looked down at the gold cross he wore around his neck then held it firmly in his fist. She was right. He was different. Ever since his brother died, he never forgave himself. It was his Senior year at Degrassi. But instead of sleeping like a normal teenager would at 4:00AM on a Wednesday morning, Sean was in the hospital. It was dark and snowing harder than it had in twenty years. Tracker was speeding through the roads trying to get to him. There was an accident.....a drunk driver. Tracker died that night. All because Sean had overdosed on some drug Jay gave him while they were partying.  
  
Sean was never the same after that. How could he be? He had seen first hand what drugs and alcohol could do. Yeah, he had read the headlines in the papers: "Kid Dies at Hands of Drunk Driver" and the next week there would be "Honor Student Overdoses". No one really paid attention. This kind of stuff happened all the time. Until it happened in his own life, it seemed so unreal. Sean was lucky to be alive, but the rebellious part of him died when his brother died. He stopped hanging out with Jay and the gang. It was easy because they all either had dropped out or gotten expelled. He went to all his classes, started going to church and landed a full time job at a mortgage company right after he graduated. He hated who he had been. He never forgave that punk kid. "Sean, are you alright?" Emma asked concerned that he had been fidgeting with his necklace in silence for an entire minute.  
  
"Emma, I can't do that," he said so sadly it made her heart ache. There was another long moment of silence.  
  
"Sean what happened with your brother wasn't your fault...." she said bravely breaking his train of thought. He looked up at her. No one had talked about the accident for over a year. His counselor said it was "healthy" to talk about it, but he could never open up. Talking about it triggered a wave of emotions he couldn't control. He didn't want to remember.  
  
"Drop it Emma," he said with a steady voice that screamed he meant business.  
  
"But Sean.....it was the driver's fault," Emma said overstepping her boundaries. "Not yours."  
  
"Emma, I said drop it please," he said coldly. There was an iciness in his eyes she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"No Sean!" she said standing her ground. "You did not kill your brother! The driver was the one who drank too much and killed Tracker!"  
  
"And I'm the one who overdosed on speed! What's the fu$%ing difference?!" Sean screamed standing up. "This was a mistake!" he said getting up. He threw her his keys and said, "Take my car home. Just leave the keys in the glove. I'll pick it up later." He stormed off leaving Emma behind. 


End file.
